Somente Seu
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: Remus sempre foi e sempre será de Sirius.


**Nota da beta:** Obrigada, muito obrigada, por esse presente. Você não tem noção de como me deixou feliz Também estou muitíssimo agradecida pelo fato de Merlin ter colocado na minha vida pelo menos uma amiga que gosta de Wolfstar – porque hoje em dia está em falta.

De qualquer jeito, eu amei essa fanfic e também amei betar ela. Que venham muitas outras, mi querida.

**Nota da autora: **Eu que agradeço á Morgana por ter colocado você na minha vida,se não,que me ajudaria a postar as fics? (brincadeirinha) Fico muiiito feliz por ter gostado,e com certeza virão outras.

Apreciem sem moderação e deixem reviews.

**Somente Seu**

E então ele correu. Mais que toda sua vida, não queria acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, não _conseguia_ acredita, _não podia estar acontecendo. _Não com ele. Não com seu amado. Não agora.

Remus Lupin não soubera viver depois do ocorrido. Sim, se casara. Sim, tivera um filho. Tentou colocar sua vida nos eixos, toca-la para frente. Mas doía demais, e _como _doía. Não suportara a dor quando vira que seu querido amado, Sirius Black, fora morto por uma maldição da morte jogada por sua prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. E o que mais quisera naquele momento era se jogar através daquele véu e acompanhar Sirius, pois não soubera se conseguiria viver sem ele. Não depois de tudo o que passaram. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

_Flashback _

Remus estava na sala comunal da Grifinória, lendo um livro, sentado em sua poltrona preferida, em frente à lareira, quando ouviu passos. E então sentiu um aroma demasiado familiar. Seu coração disparou quando sentiu aquele cheiro. _Seu_ perfume. O perfume _dele. _Hesitou, mas continuou lendo. Não queria que _ele_ suspeitasse de nada que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça, nem de seu coração.

- Hey, Moony. – disse o então amigo, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

-Olá, Sirius. – Remus não tirou seus olhos do livro.

-Então, eu estava pensando e... será que você poderia assim... Você sabe, me ajudar com... – O garoto gaguejou, embaraçado. Remus nunca o tinha visto embaraçado antes, e o achava extremamente atraente assim. _Não Remus, _ele pensou, _ele é seu melhor amigo, não vai querer nada com você. –_ Me ajudar, com uma... Pessoa.

O rosto do loiro se encheu de compreensão. _Então, ele quer uma ajuda com uma garota? Sirius Black, querendo __**minha **__ajuda em questões amorosas? Desde quando?_ Hogwarts inteira sabia que Sirius Black era o maior pegador do castelo, conhecido por seu charme e sedução, mas durante todos esses sete anos de escola, Remus não o tinha visto se apaixonar sequer uma vez.

-Ah, claro Sirius, pode falar,sou todo ouvidos. – Lupin era conhecido como um cara romântico, mas mesmo assim não tinha experiências com relacionamentos. Estava curioso, porém, e com ciúmes. Quem seria a tal que roubara o coração de seu tão amado Sirius?

-Então... Digamos que essa _**pessoa**_ – deu ênfase na palavra – seja minha amiga á muitos e muitos e anos e... eu sempre a tenha amado, mas não tinha coragem de me declarar, com medo de que essa _**pessoa **_não corresponda meus sentimentos...

- Então...

- Então, eu finalmente tenha coragem de falar para essa pessoa que a amo mais que tudo e não me importando com o fato de ela não corresponder esse amor, e que só pelo fato de vê-la faz meu dia...

-Sim...

-E se eu dissesse que essa pessoa Remus, é você? – O moreno o olhou com expectativa, uma vez que havia um certo lupino paralisado em choque a sua frente.

_Não acredito, _pensou, com o coração saltando, _isso só pode ser brincadeira, alguma peça, não pode... _Não conclui esse pensamento pois a expressão de Sirius dizia ao contrário. Se encontrava magoada, ferida.

-Olha Remus eu entendo se você não tiver os mesmo sentimentos e eu sei que isso é estranho, mas, eu te amo droga! Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça eu...

Sirius não completou a frase, pois foi interrompido por um certo Remus apaixonado, colando seus lábios aos dele.

_Fim do flashback_

Limpando suas lágrimas, Remus sentou-se aos pés da lápide de Sirius, e a olhou com tristeza.

-Não importa o que aconteça Sirius. Eu sempre fui, e pra sempre serei, somente seu.


End file.
